Better With Two
by 1stBatgirl
Summary: While in Cardiff with Rose, the Doctor runs into an old enemy. Oneshot, Nine/Rose fluff


Better With Two

The Tardis made its trademark grinding sound as it landed not so steadily on the ground. Rose and the Doctor were thrown to the floor. "Blimey!" Rose exclaimed, as the Doctor helped her up. "Where are we?"

The Doctor shrugged in answer to Rose's question. "I don't know." He grinned. "So let's find out."

Rose smiled back at him and went to open the door. The sun shined brightly directly on her face and she squinted. She whirled around and faced the Doctor. "Do you know where we are now?"

"Hmm." The Doctor studied his surroundings for a moment, then he laughed. "We're in Cardiff. Modern day Cardiff."

Rose giggled. "Of course. We couldn't have landed somewhere exotic like Tahiti or the Bahamas."

"Yeah, that would have been nice." The Doctor agreed. "But probably a lot more dull!" He grasped Rose's hand. "Let's check out the town, shall we?"

Looking around, they saw a pier that led out to sparkling blue green water. They walked onto the pier and down the steps that led to the beach. Rose kicked off her shoes and waited for the Doctor to do the same. Hand in hand they strolled down the beach, not speaking, but just enjoying each other's presence.

"Come on." The Doctor tugged on Rose's hand and led her down to the water. "Wow." He bent closer to the water. "Look at that."

"What?" Rose questioned, crouching down to see better.

"This!" The Doctor shouted gleefully, splashing Rose with water.

"Oi!" Rose yelled and fell down into the water, pulling the Doctor with her. They both stood up, dripping wet and laughing. "Shame on you." Rose said when they had stopped laughing. "Pulling a sneak attack like that."

The Doctor simply chuckled. "Oh well, I tend to be the sneaky type." He winked at Rose and she grinned.

Suddenly loud screams pierced the air. "Sounds like trouble." The Doctor said, looking at Rose. "I knew it wouldn't be dull today." They grinned at each other and raced toward the source of the screams. They came upon a white and red building with a banner that announced a sale hanging across the top. The bell jingled loudly in the stillness when the Doctor threw open the door.

Upon entering the room, they noticed the darkness in the room was made even darker because of the setting sun. Rose shivered. "I don't like the look of this." She whispered. "It's too dark and quiet."

The Doctor nodded in agreement and they continued farther into the room.

"Where is everyone?" Rose muttered, stepping over a fallen display that had once held gum and mints. The Doctor shook his head. "Well, they're not all on break at the same time." They passed several mannequins laying on the floor.

"Doctor." Rose stopped in her tracks. "I could swear that mannequin just moved." The Doctor gave her a look, but he bent down and soniced the mannequin. Rose looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I think." The Doctor turned to face her. "We had better run."

He pivoted and ran for the storeroom, dragging Rose with him. "What is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked, struggling to keep up with the Doctor's long legs.

"The Nestene Consciousness. It's back."

"What? How could it be back?" Rose questioned incredulously. " You killed it. It's gone."

"A tiny piece of it must have survived." The Doctor replied, running into the storeroom and bolting the door behind them. "That's all it needs." They both jumped as something pounded on the door.

"I don't think I want to know what that is." Rose said.

The Doctor shook his head. "Neither do I. Let's find a way out of here." Running to the back of the room he flung open a door, but at the sight of advancing mannequins instantly shut it again. "Alright, not that way then."

Suddenly the bolt on the front door broke and the door flew open. Mannequins filed in and surrounded them. "Well this is bad." The Doctor stated needlessly. The mannequins advanced on them and tied them up. They confiscated the Doctor's screwdriver so he couldn't get them out. "Oi!" The Doctor protested. "I need that!"

The mannequins escorted the Doctor and Rose down a deserted hallway to what looked like a large storage area. They locked them in the room at the end of the hallway. "So what do we do now?" Rose asked quietly. "Give me the extra sonic screwdriver I gave you." The Doctor told her calmly. "We're going to blow this place up."

"Oh." Rose looked surprised for a second, but her surprise quickly faded away. "What about the people in the building?"

"They've all gotten out by now." The Doctor assured her.

Rose let out a sigh of relief.. "How are you going to do it?" She asked.

The Doctor hesitated. "Well, if I set the generator on overload that should do the trick."

He used the sonic screwdriver to open the door and they both hurried to the generator room. After he overloaded the generator, the Doctor grabbed Rose's arm. "Hurry, we only have a minute before it blows." They took off running and were twenty feet away from the building before it blew. Rose was thrown high into the air from the force of the blast and when she landed, everything went dark.

Rose blinked and opened her eyes to the Doctor's worried face hovering over her. Looking around, she saw that she was in the Tardis on the bed in her room."What happened?" She put a hand to her head and felt a lump on the back of it. Then she remembered what had taken place. "Oh yeah, I remember." She looked up at the Doctor. "Did we destroy it for good this time?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes."

"So what do you want to do now?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Well, for starters, they are having fireworks tonight in the town square and I was thinking we could get some ice cream and watch the show. "

Rose smiled at him. "I'd like that."

They left the Tardis once again hand in hand. At the ice cream cart, the Doctor gave their orders. "Chocolate and vanilla please." The man gave Rose and the Doctor their ice cream and they went off to find a place to watch the fireworks. Finding a bench near the pier, they sat on it and waited.

"Thank you for this." Rose smiled at the Doctor and he grinned back.

"You know, you're right, Rose."

"About what?" Rose asked.

"About what you said before." The Doctor replied. "This is a good life, but it really is better with two."

"Yes." Rose agreed. "It certainly is." She leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder and they watched the multicolor fireworks explode in the night sky.

* * *

**A.N- I was in a Nine/Rose mood so I decided to write this. Not my best work, I know, but let me know what you think. :D Oh and my inspiration for this, I got from a youtube video. Just search for it on youtube and it's the first one that will come up. It's in black and white and it's titled Two is Better Than One- Doctor/Rose.**


End file.
